Daily:Thursday
Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon every quest first clear *Former Thursday Limited Event (Note: Since early November 2017, all Daily events, previously only available on specific days, are available each day) *Thursday Island provides Evolver Characters - the Red Striped Dragon, Green Striped Dragon, Blue Striped Dragon, Yellow Striped Dragon, Black Striped Dragon, and Rainbow Striped Dragon *Higuma can also randomly appear AND his poster can drop when he does appear. *Yellow Striped Dragon and Black Striped Dragon appear randomly on first stage *Unlike other evolvers, dragons never appear in anything except in this event Experience Tips for beating the Rainbow Dragon This Event is actually kinda difficult for new players. Higher level units can smash through, however lower level players need the dragons to evolve their characters but can't beat the dragon without evolved characters. Seems unfair doesn't it? Well, the good news is that there are F2P ways around it available even to relative beginners. First, you can create a zombie team (ex. Laboon+Nefertari Vivi, see new player's FAQ for more details on how zombie teams work). Another strategy involves using , and . Alternating their three specials you can cancel all attacks of the dragon and slowly kill it. It has no health triggers or any other tricks except its massive attack. Heal with meat when you take some damage that slips through Alvida. How that works in detail: * round 1: use Usopp's special * round 9: use Alvida's special (you'll get 3200 damage). You should heal this with meat over the next few turns. * round 15: use Nami's special * round 16: see round 1 and loop from there :) And then there is a burst strategy, preferred by more advanced players, with teams led by , , , Mihawk, , and such, full of strong and burst characters ( , etc.). For most part those team do not tank the dragon, they try to explode it before it attacks. 30 Stamina Walkthrough Captain ability. I Started with 4 less turns Cool-Down. *Note: the fourth picture was from a different run so the cool-down on the characters will not be the same. | 1Image = IMG_7689-1-.png | 1Enemies = Random Grunts | 1Tips = Kill all the enemies without taking damage, stall where able. | 1Boss = Grunts | 1HP = <10,000 HP each | 1AttackPattern = Attack on 1-2 turn cool-downs | 2Image = IMG_7690-1-.png | 2Enemies = Random Grunts with random Large Grunt | 2Tips = Kill all the enemies without taking damage, stall where able. | 2Boss = Grunts | 2HP = <10,000 HP each | 2AttackPattern = 1-2 turn cool-downs with possibility of 4 turn cool-down | 3Image = IMG_7700-1-.png | 3Enemies = Large Grunts | 3Tips = Kill all the enemies without taking damage, stall where able. | 3Boss = Grunts | 3HP = <~25,000 HP each | 3AttackPattern = 2 turn cool-downs | 4Image = IMG_7691-1-.png | 4Enemies = Random Type Striped Dragon | 4Tips = Kill the dragon without taking damage, stall where able. | 4Boss = Random Type Striped Dragon | 4HP = ~150,000 HP | 4AttackPattern = 2 turn cool-down | 5Image = IMG_7692-1-.png | 5Enemies = Random Type Grunts + Possibility of Treasure Turtle | 5Tips = Kill all the enemies without taking damage, stall where able. | 5Boss = Grunts | 5HP = | 5AttackPattern = Attack on 1-2 turn cool-downs, turtle attacks for 252 damage. | 6Image = IMG_7693-1-.png | 6Enemies = Large Grunts | 6Tips = Kill all the enemies without taking damage, stall where able. | 6Boss = Grunts | 6HP = | 6AttackPattern = 1-5 turn cool-downs | 7Image = IMG_7694-1-.png | 7Enemies = Rainbow Striped Dragon | 7Tips = Activate GPU to make 6 turn cool-down then follow walkthrough above. | 7Boss = Rainbow Striped Dragon | 7HP = 2,000,000 HP | 7AttackPattern = 18,000 ATK on a 3 turn cooldown. }} Islands to Visit on Thursday *Half Stamina Islands for Thursday (for blazing through story mode) :*Fushia Village, Twin Cape, Angel Island ~ Upper Yard, Moria's Mast Mansion *Drop Rate x2 Islands for Wednesday (for getting those sweet sweet posters) :*Syrup Village, Drum Island, Water Seven *Suggested Characters to farm on Thursday :*Usopp - (Syrup Village Stage 1) :*Captain Kuro - (Syrup Village Stage 5, 13) :*Tony Tony Chopper - (Drum Island Stage 7) Category:Daily Events